


铸光 第五章

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Other, female alpha Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani / Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 7





	铸光 第五章

血统觉醒了，意味着龙族的第二性别也该分化了。莎缇雅脸上的愤怒转变成迷惑，身体上奇妙的变化她第一时间感觉到了。

这倒是父亲没有告诉过她的事情，可能是她当时年纪太小，还没到分化性别的时间。等她到了该分化的时候，她的父亲却也死在了战争中，没人告诉她第二性别是什么。

她伸手摸了摸下体，分化出来的像蛇、龙或者蜥蜴那样的两条……姑且称之为阴茎吧，挂在那里，沉甸甸的。她原本的性器官，只剩下一个极小的裂隙在会阴处。这真是一种新奇的体验，莎缇雅深吸了一口气，现在，她是一个龙族女性Alpha了。

半藏终于从窒息中喘过气，脖子上红肿的掐痕显得他格外脆弱。他想对莎缇雅道歉，但喉咙被伤得不轻，张嘴便是咳嗽，不成语句。

咳嗽声引起了莎缇雅的注意，她看向半藏，嘴角挑起邪恶的弧度。突然，她有了比杀人更好的主意。

莎缇雅抬手加固荆条，踩着优雅的步伐，绕床而行，观赏这具被束缚成艺术品的肉体，这是她的杰作。泛着红光的手指掠过半藏饱满的胸膛，划出一个圆润的弧度，他身上的锁甲随之脱落。

半藏看到了她的变化，他确信眼前这个人还是莎缇雅，但他并不清楚变化的原因，而且眼前的这个人看起来过于冷静，这似乎不是什么好事。

莎缇雅拎起那些锁甲，随手扔下床。叮当的响动让半藏更加不安。他想要问她到底发生了什么，却因为嗓子受伤而只能发出无意义的嗬嗬声。

迅速将半藏身上的装备脱光，莎缇雅轻轻抬手，荆条随她的动作消散了一部分。但获得自由的只有双腿，从地上长出的荆条仍然将半藏两只手死死捆住。

她捏住半藏两个脚踝，将他的腿折在胸前。在他反应过来之前，又有新的荆条将腿绑住。甚至直接将他固定成这个形状，使他动弹不得。

莎缇雅跪坐在他两腿之间，查看完全被展露出的会阴。湿润的毛发贴在皮肤上，刚被使用过的性器呈现出一种艳丽的紫红色，显得格外色情。她点了点嫣红的龟头，然后用指甲钻进那个细小的孔洞里抠挖，清透的粘液在指尖与龟头间拉出了银色的丝线。

半藏被她这样的举动吓坏了，想要合拢双腿却被荆棘更紧地勒住，甚至被掰开更大的角度。“现在想起来害羞了？是不是晚了点？”莎缇雅的指甲又用力抠了一下小孔，握住堆在腿根的卵囊狠狠捏了一下。

“唔……哈……”半藏发出意义不明的声音。莎缇雅并不在乎他想表达什么，道歉不会被接受，求饶更不会。

“别这么轻易就放弃，有点骨气，让我多玩一会儿。”手指沿着会阴继续向下滑动，顺势摸到后穴。她的手指修长，骨节有点突出，常年握住重型武器，极有力量，现在更是裹挟着岩浆的颜色和热度。

穴口的软肉有些红肿，略微向外凸起，被炽热的手指一刺激，就自动收缩，挤出了一点白色的液体。莎缇雅的瞳孔瞬间收缩得仅剩下一条缝了。

“很好，很好。”她被源氏这样的挑衅气笑了，两根手指直直插入半藏红肿的穴口。

“呜……”半藏的声音像是在哭泣。但莎缇雅没有任何仁慈，“源氏这是在圈地盘吗？嗯？他是狗么？”手指将穴口猛地撑大，浓白的液体从里面流出。“他倒是很知道怎样激怒我，不过我想他没料到现在这种状况吧。”

莎缇雅手上动作不停，指尖在里面探索。刚被使用过的后穴湿润柔软，被热烫的手指一捅，就又不知廉耻的围上来，贪婪地索求更多。

莎缇雅确实是没有这方面的经验，她只知道大概流程。不过她运气不错，随便捅了几下就碰触到了敏感点，半藏几乎不能发出声音的嗓子又被逼着呻吟了一声。莎缇雅有点好奇，又用指尖刮擦了几下，身下的人颤抖着将头扭向一边，拼命忍住想要叫出来的欲望。肠道里开始分泌粘液，连带源氏留在里面的液体，随着手指的动作发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

莎缇雅试着变换手指动作，不管哪里都想试探一下。刚被操到敏感的后穴哪受得住这样的挑逗，软塌的肉棍不听主人的心声，自发挺立起来。莎缇雅像得到新玩具的小孩，玩具这样的反应让她感到兴奋，手指动作更快，猛地向敏感点发起进攻。

半藏咬住下唇，但声音还是泄露出来，从胸膛，从鼻腔，嘶哑的呻吟是恶魔诱惑人的低语。

今晚实在太刺激了，莎缇雅分化了性别，得到了阴茎，现在她开始经历人生第一次勃起。她感觉到血液向小腹涌去，汇聚在那里，接着冲向两条肉棍。

勃起的感觉不同于她以往任何一次体验。小腹紧绷，呼吸加粗，血液冲击着阴茎，从根部开始变硬，肌肉将两根阴茎同时抬起，被轻薄的皮甲拦住，就像两只即将出鞘的利剑，叫嚣着想捅进什么。

她不再到处探索，修长的手指对着敏感点全力进攻。

被持续刺激敏感点，这样强烈的快感席卷全身，半藏下意识地想要缩起来。饱满的肌肉在荆条的阻拦下被勒出沟壑，巍巍颤动，迸发出旺盛的生命力。他越是想忍耐，最后喷射就越是厉害，精液划出一个完美的弧度，落到了胸口上。

“原来两根手指就能操射你，看来源氏也没多厉害嘛。”她将手抬到半藏脸前，半藏仍闭着眼不愿面对她。她对这样的小抵抗不屑一顾，另一只手捏住下颌，强迫他张嘴。接着塞入他口中的，是莎缇雅沾染着他肠道粘液和源氏留在里面的小惊喜的手指。半藏震惊地睁开双眼，这还是那个优雅温柔的莎缇雅么？这实在不像她会做出来的事情！

柔软温热的舌头裹着手指，随着手指的动作在口腔里搅动。莎缇雅瞬间被这感觉迷住，这只是手指，如果是别的东西塞进去……光是想想都觉得过于色情，她咽了下口水，她的伴侣实在太性感。

她一直觉得自己的恋人很性感，当然，他成熟、理智、英俊，是一个可靠的雄性伴侣，说他性感完全没问题。但现在，她不知道该怎么形容自己的感受，仍然是性感，却是另外一种性感。她现在只想把他按在床上、把他抱在怀里，狠狠操他。下身的两根肉棍硬成了铁，她甚至不知道自己欲望可以这么旺盛。

她轻轻拉开裤子，两根阴茎瞬间蹦出，以快要翘到小腹的角度，耀武扬威。莎缇雅突然有些犯难，虽说知道流程，这奇怪的器官也是长在她自己身上，但她也是第一次见到，至于该怎么使用……她还是有点犹豫。

莎缇雅抬头看了一眼自己的恋人，半藏又闭上眼睛扭向一边，满脸绝望的神色。不知道为什么，这件事一下戳中莎缇雅的愤怒点，犹豫立刻消散，扶住勃发的阴茎直接向敞开的穴口挺进。

臀缝间滑腻的液体将两根形状奇怪的肉棍送入穴口，即便是后穴已经被操到柔软，又被再开发一次，这样突然被两根阴茎顶入，还是令半藏疼得开始挣扎。

你干了什么？！半藏是真的很想发问，但受伤的嗓子只发出支离破碎的呻吟。

实在太疼了，他甚至挣断了一根荆条。

莎缇雅心软了，她对半藏总是不能真正狠下心，这是致命缺点。

除了束缚手腕的藤蔓，她将其他的荆条全都消除，弯下腰，把身下颤抖的人抱起来，搂在怀里。莎缇雅比半藏稍矮一些，作为一个需要灵敏度的德鲁伊，身形上也比雄性纤细很多。就这样把一个高大强壮的雄性抱在怀里，其实是一个非常神奇的场面。

莎缇雅摸了下两人连接的地方，指尖上沾染了鲜血。这样轻轻的碰触，半藏就疼得又抖了一下。他这痛苦又憋屈的样子让她解气不少，结果就又开始偷偷心疼。下不了狠手！她烦躁地拍了拍半藏的屁股。

半藏将下巴搭在莎缇雅肩头，双腿岔开坐在她的腿根上，尽量放松自己。他委屈地哼唧了几声，莎缇雅从来都是对他极温柔的，他们甚至没吵过架。床上也是，两人之间不管怎样都是温温柔柔的。现在是莎缇雅第一次这样粗暴。

“源氏操了你这么久，怎么还是这么紧，嗯？”莎缇雅心里的火一层层冒起，“他是不是只有小拇指那么粗？真的能满足你么？”她用能想到的最恶毒的话发泄怒（欲）火，“你最好不要死在我的床上。”虽然这样说，但手上的动作却没有加重，只轻轻按摩臀肉，帮助他放松。

半藏还是想挣扎一下，“别这……莎…么……”只有零散的两三个字被说出声。你什么时候知道的，你的身体到底发生了什么变化——半藏还有很多问题。

但莎缇雅轻轻顶了一下，就将他所有问题化成呜咽，闷在嘴里。“疼……”半藏只能尽量简化语句，表达自己的想法。“不会比我知道的时候心脏更疼。”莎缇雅随口顶了一句。那么紧，她自己也被夹得很难受。

又稍微等了一会儿，莎缇雅被半藏的哼唧声惹得心烦意乱，想要不顾一切把他压在床上蹂躏。她咬住半藏的肩膀，尖利的犬齿在凸起的肌肉上，留下浅浅的牙印。

受不了了。她托着半藏坚实的臀肉，试着慢慢挪动，尽量忽视他的呜咽。甬道是很润滑的，只是两根阴茎同时插入实在是超过半藏的极限。

柔软湿润的后穴紧紧包裹着两根肉棍，她实在等不及了，就算再等下去他也不会适应。莎缇雅逐渐加快动作。

这对半藏而言绝对是个灾难，被撕裂的痛苦又席卷了他的神经，每一次被扯动软肉，都是一次酷刑。莎缇雅终究失去耐心，不再考虑他是否能承受，加大力度抽插，啪啪的拍打声在室内回响。

“唔……嗯！”低沉的鼻音溢出来。被操开的肉穴似乎终于适应了，或者只是麻木了，不管怎样，疼痛感终于减轻了。

半藏随着动作晃动腰部，尽量配合莎缇雅，希望她能别再那么气愤。但这样的动作也让他放松不少，在逐渐减轻的痛苦中找到一点快感。

发现他终于没那么痛苦了，莎缇雅彻底放开自己的动作。她真的是没有在上方的经验，只是根据刚刚的记忆，朝敏感点攻去。

“嗯啊……”沙哑的嗓音听起来格外诱人，有点压抑的呻吟伴随着身体的颤抖让莎缇雅欲望愈发高涨。她把怀里的人放回床上，钻进半藏被束缚的双手中间，让他怀抱自己。这样的姿势让半藏结实的胸肌挤在一起，显得胸部更大了。

女性富有弹性的小腹贴在半藏结实的腹肌上，这他突然感到一种奇妙的违和。还是那个纤细柔软的身体，炽热又充满活力，被操的人却变成了他，半藏恍然间竟然笑出来。

莎缇雅低下头，吸吮饱满的乳房，乳头瞬间被玩弄到红肿。那里比莎缇雅想得还要敏感，虽然发不出声音，半藏的呼吸却变了，急速地喘息着。‘莎缇雅，’半藏用气音叫到，‘慢、哈、慢点……莎缇雅！’

这样的求饶并没有任何效果，反而让身上的人动得更快。这样疾风暴雨一样的对准敏感点的进攻，让半藏挣扎起来：‘哈…啊…要去……了……’莎缇雅迅速捏住他的阴茎，掐住根部。本来就已经到极限的囊袋现在更是涨到青筋暴起。

被束缚的根部拦住急需喷射的精液，半藏难受极了，他疯狂扭动，想让莎缇雅放开。“让我射……唔嗯…求你…”他艰难地吐出几个字。

“这就不行了？我看你扭得挺骚的嘛！”漫长的精灵生命中，莎缇雅第一次拥有如此强烈的快感。当她进入半藏身体的一瞬间，仿佛人生都完整了，获得了强烈的满足感。相比起以前的性经历，今天才能算是她真正的第一次。所以，莎缇雅才刚到兴头上，怎么可能轻易放过他。明白了这一点，半藏绝望地敞开了自己，决定让莎缇雅好好享受，这是他欠下的。

但这实在太累了。半藏险些晕过去，然而每次在将要失去意识的时候，莎缇娅总有办法把他拉回来。到最后他甚至快被逼疯了，他哭泣、挣扎，拼命哀求，只要让他射出来，做什么都可以。

虽说不要相信男人在床上说的话，莎缇雅却仍然被取悦到了。她抬头亲了亲半藏的长耳，第一次在这场类似惩罚的性爱里露出温柔：“别哭了宝贝，一起。”

她松开手指，半藏鼓胀的囊袋终于得到释放，大量精液喷发出来，被射在胸膛、小腹，他自己的脸上，甚至莎缇雅身上。

莎缇雅也到了临界点，最后狠狠一顶，灌了恋人满满一肚子。稍微一按，软掉的阴茎混和大量的精液一起流出来，产生了一种奇妙的泄出感。

泄出的失控感实在太羞耻了，半藏用胳膊捂住脸。他控制不住自己的身体，射完之后阴茎松软，尿液也不可抑制地流出。

实在太不堪了，尊严什么的已经不在他所思考的范围内。他没想到事情会发展到这种地步。低声喃喃道：“对不起，莎缇雅，对不起。可以，原谅我么？”


End file.
